Escolhas
by nando x3
Summary: São nossas escolhas que definem o que somos, mas só o destino sabe onde elas irão nos levar. Não-slash.


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são da tia Jô (sorte dela!). Eu – ainda – não ganho nada escrevendo por aqui.

**Shipper**: Sirius/Regulus. NÃO-slash.

_**---**_

– Por favor, venha comigo. – implorou, pela última vez. O quarto estava escuro e a pouca luz que atravessa as cortinas, vinda da lua, dava um ar lúgubre ao local. À porta, Sirius continuava a encarar o rapaz deitado na cama, de braços cruzados. Sua expressão estava séria, compenetrada, mas quem olhasse atentamente poderia jurar que havia uma lágrima dentre a profundeza daqueles olhos azul-acinzentados. Regulus, na cama, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, ainda soluçava, mas estava resoluto quanto a sua decisão. Não iria seguir Sirius; sabia que aquilo traria conseqüências piores do que ele poderia querer para si. Ele era o queridinho dos Black e se Six fosse realmente deserdado, o herdeiro de tudo. Não poderia jogar tudo fora e seguir o irmão, fugir de casa, viver livre da tirania de Walburga e Órion, por mais que fosse aquilo que seu coração mandava. Sirius engoliu em seco, passando a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto dava as costas ao irmão.

Decidira-se por sair da casa dos Black na noite anterior. Não era mais possível suportar aquela vida – principalmente agora que Bellatrix iria se casar. Sabia que sua vida se tornaria um inferno, mais do que já era, principalmente porque seu repúdio por Rodolphus Lestrange era de conhecimento público. Narcisa provavelmente seria a próxima da lista de Druella e Cygnus, já que todos pareciam dispostos a casar as filhas com bons partidos, principalmente depois do vexame que Andrômeda fizera todos passar, fugindo com aquilo que eles chamavam de _sangue-ruim_.

Invejava Andy por isso. Ela sim sabia tomar decisões e agir como queria. Fora riscada da árvore genealógica dos Black no instante em que pusera os pés fora da casa, mas até hoje não demonstrara arrependimento. Pelo contrário, vivia alfinetando-o, em cartas, perguntando quando ele iria deixar aquele mausoléu fétido e sombrio e correr atrás do que queria.

E ele sabia o que ele queria. Queria sair dali, viver sua vida, bem longe de preferência. Com James, Remus e Peter. Os Marotos; _seus _marotos. Seus melhores amigos – as únicas pessoas em quem podia confiar. James poderia até levar Lilly consigo, não se incomodava. Peter, se quisesse, levava McKinnon. Remus, coitado, fugia de relacionamentos como Grindelwald fugia da varinha de Dumbledore. Quanto a ele...bem, havia muitas opções a explorar.

Na noite passada, depois de mais uma briga entre ele e os pais, tomara sua decisão final. Iria embora, fugiria naquela noite. Seu único elo ali, a única coisa que o mantinha preso, era Regulus. _Tão influenciável_! Temia pelo pior. Sabia que Reg não era mau, que jamais seria uma serpente como Bella ou Cissy. Ele tentava, Sirius via, mas ainda havia algo nele que o fazia fraquejar. Insistia em dizer que era a sua parte do sangue que o fazia mais valente do que os outros, que o tornava forte o suficiente para não se envenenar. Reg insistia em dizer que era amaldiçoado, isso sim. O que ele não sabia (ou odiava admitir) era que ele seria muito mais amaldiçoado se continuasse ali, influenciado pelas primas, serpentes criadas em cativeiro, e pelos pais e tios, os donos do criadouro.

Fechou a porta do quarto dele, relendo o aviso colado ali pela enésima vez. No fim das contas, ele não iria consigo. Entendia seus motivos, por mais que lhe doesse. Como Regulus viveria entre seus amigos? Sabia que o irmão não aceitaria certas _coisas _que ele fazia, seria difícil demais para ele entender. Não o culpava. No fim das contas, só queria que seu irmão caçula fosse feliz – e sabia que ele jamais seria feliz ali, com aquela gente. Mas tampouco seria feliz ao seu lado. Odiava admitir, mas Regulus não tinha lugar em nenhum dos lados dos Black.

– Se você quer ser diferente... – Sirius murmurou, encostando a cabeça contra a porta. Do outro lado, Regulus levantara-se da cama no exato momento em que Sirius saíra. Quase cogitara segui-lo, _quase_. Mas havia tanto a perder! Coisas demais. Não que ele se importasse com o luxo; fora, sim, criado com mimos, mas aprendera-se a não importar tanto com isso. Mas todos sabiam o quão decepcionados tinham ficado seus pais quando Sirius se mostrara ser..._do jeito que era_. Era Regulus, o Pequeno Rei, o futuro da família, o que iria honrar o nome dos Black. O que calaria o tio Cygnus (que fazia questão, com certa freqüência, de zombar da irmã, por essa ter um filho que puxara à Alfard), seguindo o exemplo de Bella. Futuro comensal da morte, sua mãe dizia sempre, com certo orgulho. Jamais conseguiria admitir que preferia ser mais parecido com Sirius, ter amigos como os de Sirius, ser tão _descolado_ como Sirius. Invejava os "Marotos". Mas sabia, sempre soubera, que não iria pertencer àquele mundo. Seu mundo era o de Bellatrix, de Lucius, de Rodolphus, de Snape, seu único _amigo_ em Hogwarts. Seu mundo era aquele a qual fora destinado antes mesmo de vir.

– ...Faça a diferença. – murmurou, completando a frase que o irmão repetira-lhe tantas vezes nos últimos anos, ao aproximar-se o suficiente da porta. Podia ouvir os passos de Sirius afastando-se da porta e, por instinto, correu para a janela. Pouco mais de dois minutos depois viu a vassoura cruzar o ar, os cabelos negros do irmão contra o vento. Naquela mesma noite, Sirius chegara à casa dos Potter, seu verdadeiro lar. Naquela mesma noite, Regulus recebeu a Marca Negra no pulso.

São nossas escolhas que definem o que somos, mas só o destino sabe onde elas irão nos levar.


End file.
